


Mistletoe

by cheerstar051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistletoe, christmas yay, niall is in love with harry, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerstar051/pseuds/cheerstar051
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fuwafuwausagi asked:<br/>I see that you are taking prompts! Could you do one where Niall sets up mistletoes in his house before a party his roommate is throwing. He really wants to kiss Harry. Harry kisses a lot of people (not Niall) so Niall gets pouty. Harry cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Niall was busy decorating the house for the holiday party him and his roommate were throwing, when said roommate came through the door.   
"Niall! Where are ya mate?"  
"In the kitchen Louis!"  
"Oh, there you are. What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like I’m doing dumbass?"  
"Well, it looks like your putting up mistletoe."  
"No shit sherlock."  
"Hoping to lucky tonight Nialler?"  
And fuck, that definitely wasn’t Louis’ voice. Niall finishing putting up the mistletoe and slowly walks down the little step stool he was on. Once he’s down, he turns around, and, of course it’s Harry.  
"Oh, um, n-no, just feeling festive."  
He mentally curses himself for stuttering, for fucks sake, can he not keep his cool around Harry for at least two seconds?  
"I’m just messing mate."  
Niall feels the blush rise up on his cheeks, and, of course he can’t.  
"Right."  
"Anyway,"  
Louis speaks up, breaking the awkwardness, and Niall mentally thanks him.  
"Harry’s here to help set up the house for tonight."  
"Cool. There’s not much left to do, just hanging up the rest of the decorations and set out the food."  
"Alright. Harry, could you set up the rest of the decorations in that box? Niall and I will handle the food."  
"Sure thing."  
Harry grabs the box off the kitchen table and heads towards the living room. Louis grasps Nialls wrist and leads him towards the kitchen.  
"How much mistletoe did you set up Niall?"  
"Um, not a lot."  
"Oh really?"  
"Ok, I may have put it up all around the house."  
"Jeez mate, are you that desperate?"  
"How the hell else am I supposed to get him to kiss me without shouting it in his face?"  
"Oh I don’t know, maybe tell him you have a huge ass crush on him?"  
"Are you out of your mind Louis? I can’t do that!"  
"Can’t do what?"  
Niall and Louis whip their heads around to see Harry standing in the entryway of the kitchen looking confused.  
"Nothing!"  
They say simultaneously.  
"Okayyy then. Well, I’ve set up the rest of the decorations, anything else you need me to do?"  
"No. That’s it I think. You can put on some music if you want?"  
"I can do that."  
Harry turns back around to go into the living room again. Niall and Louis finish up setting out the food and drinks. Soon enough, there’s soft Christmas music playing and the guests start arriving. Thankfully, Louis hadn’t invited too many people. Only their closest friends and a few cousins. For that, Niall is thankful. It just means he’ll get a better chance at getting caught under the mistletoe with Harry. At least, that’s what he hopes.  
The party has been in full swing for a couple of hours, and Niall still hasn’t kissed Harry yet. He actually hasn’t kissed anyone yet, for that matter. But Harry sure has. He’s kissed at least ten people. Most of them on the cheek because more than half of them are in a relationship, and he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. But, there have been a few that’s been a little more than friendly. Well, maybe Niall is over-exaggerating, or he’s just bitter. The party is slowly dwindling down, and Niall decides he’s going to head to bed. He says goodnight to everyone before he retires to his room. He takes a quick shower and changes into some boxer briefs before getting into bed. He doesn’t want to cry, knows it’s stupid, but this was his one chance to kiss Harry without having to reveal his feelings. Harry’s his best friend, after Louis of course. Besides, it’s not like Harry loves him back, not in the way he loves Harry that is. Even if they had gotten caught under the mistletoe, Harry probably would have just laughed it off and kissed him on the cheek. He’s so into his thoughts that he doesn’t notice Harry enter the room.  
"Ni?"  
Niall quickly wipes his tears and turns on his bedside lamp.  
"Yeah Harry?"  
Harry quickly gets out of his jeans and jumper and gets in bed beside Niall. They do this a lot, if he’s over at Harry’s or if Harry’s over at his. They’ve been best friends since middle school, so, it’s normal.  
"Why’d you go to bed so early?"  
"Just wasn’t in the partying mood anymore I guess."  
Niall curses the way his voice cracks. He was hoping Harry hadn’t noticed. But, of course he does.  
"Ni?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Look at me Ni."  
Harry says it so softly that Niall has no choice but to look at him.  
"Why were you crying?"  
He’s still whispering and now Niall really can’t breathe because Harry’s wiping the excess tears out from under his eyes and his touch is so soft it has Nialls heart racing in his chest.  
"No reason."  
Harry sighs.  
"Niall. There’s nothing wrong with not getting kissed under the mistletoe."  
And, how did Harry know that?  
"What do you mean?"  
"Come on Niall, who’s the lucky bird you’re after? Or is it a bloke?"  
"Doesn’t matter, I didn’t get to kiss them and they don’t feel the same about me."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Why would they? They could have anyone they want. Why would they want me back?"  
"They’d be crazy not to."  
"What if I’m in love with them?"  
Nialls whispers are getting quieter each time he speaks.  
"Well then, they’re really lucky, and I’m jealous."  
Nialls eyes widen, but he tries to remain calm.  
"What?"  
"Well I mean, they’re gonna get all your time, when am I gonna get to hang out with my best friend?"  
And oh, right, best friend.  
"Oh."  
Niall looks away and turns over, his back facing Harry.  
"Niall? Niall did I say something wrong?"  
"No Harry. Just, just don’t worry about it?"  
"Niall."  
Niall doesn’t answer.  
"Can you at least tell me who it is?"  
"No."  
"No?"  
"No."  
"I could help out though. Give them compliments about you."  
"You’d be talking to yourself then."  
And fuck, he really didn’t mean to say that. It was a whisper, so he’s hoping Harry hasn’t heard him. But, based on the way he felt Harry stiffen up behind him, he knows he has.  
"What?"  
Harry gasps quietly.  
"Nothing Haz. Just forget it."  
"No Niall, I’m not gonna forget it. Tell me what you said."  
"You heard me Harry, I’m not repeating myself."  
"Ni."  
Niall turns back over to face Harry.  
"You heard what I said Harry. Just, let me down easy alright? It’s not exactly easy being in love with your best friend. Especially if he doe-"  
He doesn’t get to finish before he feels Harry’s soft plump lips on his. Their lips move in sync for a bit before Harry pulls back.  
"You’re such an idiot Ni."  
Harry says fondly.  
"I don’t. I don’t understand."  
"Do you know how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that? I thought you didn’t feel the same, so I never said anything."  
"Are you fucking with me? Because if you are-"  
"I’ve been in love with you since we were sixteen. Probably before then, but that’s when I finally realized what I was feeling."  
"You, you love me too?"  
"Of course I do. How could I not?"  
Harry whispers the last part. And really, Niall’s so excited, he doesn’t know what to do with himself. So, he kisses Harry again, because he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my tumblr, as always. @toystoran.


End file.
